Una Mañana
by Lallen
Summary: Risty despierta una mañana con Leina aferrada a ella. Vaya cosas. Light shojo-ai


**Un pequeño one-shot shojo-ai de Queens Blade**

**Pairing: Risty x Leina**

**Rating: K+**

**Disclaimmer: Queens Blade no me pertenece.**

**¡Enjoy!**

Risty entreabrió los ojos adormilada aún, cerrándolos otra vez cuando los rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana vinieron a perturbar su vista.

Gruñó algo por lo bajo molesta por la interrupción y probó abrir los ojos mas lentamente esta vez, para acostumbrarse a la luz y no lastimarse la mirada. Por fin, cuando se acostumbró a ver el mundo de colores brillantes otra vez, dio un vistazo a su alrededor reconociendo su modesta habitación.

Sus ojos se detuvieron en la cama vacía y desordenada que estaba junto a la suya. Se acordó de Leina, esa chica inexperta y algo ingenua que la acompañaba en su viaje. Habían rentado la habitación por una noche para descansar, pidiendo dos camas específicamente, por lo que Risty observó extrañada el segundo lecho, vacio.

Tal vez Leina por fin se había largado. Tal vez ya no tendría que ocuparse de ella ni aceptarla durante su viaje. Tal vez por fin podría concentrarse en llevar dinero a los pequeñuelos del orfanato que tanto la necesitaban.

Y ya no tendría que enseñarle nada más a la joven mimada que no conocía nada del mundo exterior. _Bueno, tampoco es tan desagradable viajar con ella_, pensó Risty. _Mal que bien es divertido enseñarle algunas cosas a alguien que no tiene ni idea de cómo funciona el mundo._

Pero por lo visto Leina ya se había ido, pues en la habitación no quedaba nadie. Risty sonrió pensando que había logrado quitarse un peso de encima, en el fondo.

Sus reflexiones fueron rotas cuando se le escapó un gran bostezo, pues se dio cuenta inmediatamente al respirar que tenía algo encima, que no la dejaba moverse ni bostezar a todo pulmón como hubiera querido.

Levantó la cabeza un poco para observar al causante de tal peso sobre su cuerpo, y sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando descubrió **qué**, o más bien **quien**, ejercía esa presión que no la dejaba moverse a gusto.

_¿Leina?_

A punto estuvo de gritar su nombre para regañarla, pero al ver la escena decidió que tal vez no era tan incómodo. Algo en la otra chica la hizo preguntarse si era realmente necesario.

Leina aun dormía, con la cabeza recargada en el estómago de la ladrona, y con los brazos a su alrededor como quien abraza un osito de peluche. Acurrucada entre las sabanas y su compañera, parecía que nada en el mundo podría llegar a perturbarla o molestarla.

A Risty se le figuró como una niña buscando protección en alguien más fuerte para quedarse dormida sin preocuparse por el mundo exterior. Era una imagen demasiado simpática como para arruinarla con un regaño o despertarla para preguntarle que demonios hacía en su cama.

La ladrona del desierto decidió no molestarla y entretenerse observando los pequeños movimientos que la joven hacia entre sueños, las expresiones que ponía, o sintiendo como en ocasiones su abrazo se volvía mas fuerte, para luego volver a relajarse.

Era una imagen bastante contrastante.

La jovencita, hija de una familia noble, inexperta e inocente (a Risty comenzaban a gustarle esos términos), con su camisón rosa que la hacia parecer mas pequeña, y su cabello rubio peinado en dos trenzas, abrazada al vientre desnudo de una ladrona madura, de piel bronceada y largo cabello rojo despeinado (lo que le daba un aspecto mas salvaje), que dormía en ropa interior negra con un mazo de púas al pie de su cama.

La ladrona del desierto comenzaba a sentirse cada vez mas enternecida por la fuerza con la que Leina se aferraba a ella, y no pudo resistirse a pasarle una mano por el cabello. Sus fuertes dedos repasaron con delicadeza los delicados cabellos de la chica, dándole algunas caricias sobre la cabeza, con gesto protector.

Cuando termino de acariciar su cabello (gesto al que Leina solo respondió con uno que otro leve movimiento de cabeza), siguió lentamente recorriendo con su mano la blanca piel de la cara de Leina, sonriendo al sentir la suavidad de sus expresiones. No sabía si sentir compasión por la chiquilla que encontraba en esa posición un único refugio al mundo en el que había caído, pero consideraba muy emotivo que alguien pudiese considerarla un refugio.

Leina frunció el ceño entre sueños al sentir una caricia cerca de sus labios, y fue donde Risty se detuvo. Observó con atención la boca de su compañera, sintiéndose inexplicablemente tentada a besar sus labios, tal vez entreabrirlos y probar un poco de su boca.

Y entonces fue cuando Leina abrió lentamente los ojos, y Risty tuvo que detener sus pensamientos. La rubia se estiró lentamente y se incorporó un poco sobre la cama, aun bostezando. Cuando miro a su compañera, en lo primero en que reparó fue en esa extraña mirada… que nunca había visto antes.

-¿Risty?-

-Leina… eres realmente adorable.- musitó Risty nerviosamente antes de levantarse y retirarse rápidamente al baño con el pretexto de ducharse. Cuando la vio caminar rápidamente hacia allá, Leina estaba segura de haber visto un sonrojo extraño en las mejillas de la ladrona.

**Fin Del One-shot**

**Hum… hacía tiempo que no escribía un fic tan rápidamente, tal vez mi inspiración esta regresando.**

**By The Way… ¿Por qué me gusta esta serie?**


End file.
